


It's SakurAi Fan-Fic SAGA! (Mild NSFW)

by UnderAPaleGreySky



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Foreplay, Groping, Idols, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Manga & Anime, Passion, Romance, Teasing, Touching, Undead, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderAPaleGreySky/pseuds/UnderAPaleGreySky
Summary: Sakura wakes up one night to find Ai missing from the bedroom. After a short, memory-filled search for her errant friend, she finds Ai in a state of contemplation over the real-life story of a man who, too, suffered greatly to the whims of the uncaring storm. Sakura lends a supportive ear and the two share an involved conversation filled with allegory and metaphor that eventually leads to mutual confessions of love for one another. Lighthearted "shipping moments" and eventual, tastefully detailed NSFW situations fill the story as the two zombie girls delve into the world of romance together.The story is set in the aftermath of Season 1 and contains some spoilers. I wanted a deep, serious story but tried to also keep a few touches of the series' native goofiness in the characters' speech and actions. I hope I found a decent balance and moreover, truly hope you enjoy this story, reader!





	It's SakurAi Fan-Fic SAGA! (Mild NSFW)

    “It was always Ai.” 

    Sakura sighed these words to herself with a fatigued smile as she rubbed at the deep, diagonal scar between her focusing blue eyes. She had awoken without prompt in the dead of night, seemingly too stimulated by the earlier performance of the zombie idol group she was a part of to sleep. As the caring girl was now oft to do if she woke while her beloved companions slumbered, she made a vigilant headcount. Still nearly mindless, Tae was a bit of a snorer making it hard to miss her on the occasions when she slept indoors. Saki's vibrant mane was unmistakable, something presumably crude in her dream bringing her teeth to a grind in the usual mischievous smirk. Judging by her heartbeat and warm smile, Lily seemed to be having a happy dream as well; perhaps loving memories of her dad. Junko was almost no quieter while asleep than awake and was tucked deeply away into her covers, but the platinum hair atop her peaceful expression was nearly as easy to see in the dark as Saki's. Yugiri, too, was clearly present, impossibly managing to pose with an elegance befitting the former courtesan even while sleeping. Sakura's heart felt warmer and warmer looking, in turn, upon the faces of each of the friends she had made in this mansion they now called home. Just one among their number, however; somebody highly important who slept directly beside Sakura every night was not in her bed at this late hour. It was the girl whose very face, framed in a deep blue, chin-length bob adorned with flowers often found its way into Sakura's mind as though it were a memory from a dream: The legendary center who stood at the forefront of the idol wars in the late 2000's and Sakura's personal hero from her days among the living, Ai Mizuno.

    “That girl.” she thought, smiling with a shake of her head. “If it's her, she's probably either still at work in the rehearsal room or in front of the computer doing more research.”

    Ai's absence from the bedroom late at night had long since stopped being a surprise to Sakura, who was now adjusting her pink pajamas and fixing her voluminous, rose-colored hair to mount a search. Exiting the bedroom, she recalled having an ironically rocky start with the former star in the beginning, back when her memories were still in shambles. At the time, the established musician had not taken especially well to the ramifications of having become a zombie and adamantly rejected the zombie idol project; a rejection Sakura quarreled with. However, since the day Ai and Junko formally joined the group after stepping in to salvage their first guerrilla performance, it became evident to Sakura why Ai Mizuno was once not only a member of a beloved idol group, but its undisputed leader. She was an incredibly hard worker; rehearsing for long hours and staying as up-to-date on idol-based information as she could. All of the girls, even Junko, were far less experienced with idol groups than her, and Ai did as much as she could to impart her knowledge and skills to the others. In Sakura's mind, she had become more than just a star member, she had become the group's coach; a great one, at that. She was the kind of teacher who wouldn't lose patience or scold the girls if they had trouble keeping up with her, and even if it meant complete reviews of dances on her own, she would take it upon herself to look for ways to help each member play their part. Even Tae was never left out of her ideas.

    “She really is amazing, isn't she?” Sakura thought to herself fondly as she opened the door to the rehearsal room, revealing it to be empty. “So, she's not here after all... On the night after a concert like we put on today, she really should let herself get some sleep. She's going to end up working herself to hallucination again, even if we're dead.”

    A light, coraline silhouette stood by the open door for a moment, peering into the empty room. With her thoughts concentrated on Ai, scenes of the intense dance training that she and the others received from the professional played in her mind. She was recalling how helpful and constructive her senior idol had been when a stray image interrupted her train of thought.

    “Wait, why did my mind stop on THAT time specifically!?” she blurted abruptly, nearly losing control over her night-time voice.

    It was a small moment she fixated on; a memory of a time when she was having difficulty perfecting a particular pose for a part she was to play. Ai was standing watchfully behind as her protege incorrectly formed the stance, and without warning, stepped in closely to correct the posture of the girl's quaking body with her own hands. Both then and now as she reminisced, Sakura's lungs began skipping breaths. Her face flushed with the same pink hue as the hair upon her head at the feeling of the smaller girl's delicate chest pressing softly against her. The pink turned to scarlet as long, scalding breaths forming from only centimeters away seemed to carry down the most sensitive spots on her spine. The scarlet then turned a deep crimson at the gentle grasp on her waist, bared to Ai's touch as her top rode up along the defined curves of her outstretched figure. 

    “I-I... I wonder if Ai-chan's face looked the same as mine that time.” she mused to herself in checkered bewilderment. “When I tried to turn my head or to look over into the mirror back at her, she instructed me not to break form so... I don't know.”

    Sakura had never thought about that moment to this length before and only just then considered that the medical bindings Ai wore all over her face and body would have obscured her peeking no matter how she tried. She laughed at her obvious retrospection as she closed the door behind her to resume searching. Still, she found herself pondering whether the trembling she felt across her abdomen that day had been merely her own muscles reacting to intense training, or the flustered fingers of Ai's tender hands quivering against the junior idol's heaving body.

    “Aaaahhh!! Why am I thinking something so weird all of a sudden; or _at all_ for that matter!? I'm sure she didn't _mean_ to go under my shirt... It just happened! A pro like her wouldn't be nervous about something so minor and expected like that anyway!”

    The effulgent corpse spent a moment steeling herself to quell the luminous radiation from her cheeks before starting down the corridor to the next place her errant teammate was likely to be. It was a fairly sizable mansion so there were many places she _could_ go, but Sakura was confident that her productively-minded coworker only traded the little resting time their eccentric manager afforded them for the sake of things more useful to the group's progress. If it wasn't reviewing choreography in the training room, it was researching trends and events that the girls could put to use; which meant the computer room. A couple times in the past, Sakura had awoken to find the studious zombie scanning reviews of their performances, both positive and critical, in an effort to collect ideas on how the group could improve by gauging public opinion. On the last occasion, Sakura joined in on reading a few of the reviews. She was elated to see the many high praises they were garnering together but was happier still at the other girl's unflinchingly supportive smile back at her and the positive feedback she offered when the comments on the screen glowed less brightly.

    “Sometimes it's easy to forget that girl does have a side like that as well, huh? She's so serious a lot of the time but she's kind and reassuring as well; a genuine-article idol. One who has a dazzling smile behind all those wrappings too, once you pull it out of her.”

    Her own smile crept back onto her face as she pictured the up-turned lips and lustrous, ruby eyes directed back at her under the faint glow of the monitor. Turning the final corner towards the computer room however, she detected no trace of that light peering from beneath the door.

    “Ai-chan? Ai-chan, are you in here? It's me, Sakura.”

    She waited for a reply, but none came.

    “No sign of her here either... I was pretty sure I'd find her in one of the usual places but I guess she could have stepped outside as well.” Sakura began to consider. “Some of us do use the second floor balcony to get some time alone every now and then. What could be on Ai-chan's mind that would bring her out there though?”

    Ai wasn't a frequent visitor to that spot but it _had_ happened before during a time of particularly heightened emotions. Sakura hoped that if she found her friend outside, she wouldn't be there for a reason similar to last time that had simply gone unnoticed. She thought if it was, then her failure to sense it might mean she was someone unreliable to the person who she, herself, trusted in so much; a thought that made her gentle heart ache. She didn't have long to hold onto that feeling, however, for as she drew nearer to the outside edge of the mansion; she heard it. It sounded far off in the distance, enough that she had not discerned it when she was deeper inside the building or while in her waking haze, but she _knew_ that distant sound.

    “Thunder!? Oh no, Ai-chan!” she gasped, eyes fraught with worry for the girl whose tragedy left her with a deeply-rooted fear of lightning.

    The panicking zombie barely kept from shouting out loud, and even thought that she _should_ start shouting as she broke into a full sprint toward the balcony door. Following the Saga Rock performance when Ai's phobia of lightning came to a startling head and resulted in a spectacular revelation about the girls' undead physiology, Ai's fear looked to be a thing of the past to Sakura; but as she now realized, the two of them never truly had any discussion confirming that notion. Now, she feared that the poor girl might be somewhere outside the mansion, petrified into an immobile state just as Saki reportedly once found her.

    “Please, be there! Please be alright, Ai-chan! I'm coming to find you. I'll be there soon!”

    A powerful boom echoed somewhere far away as Sakura burst purposefully out onto the balcony. An instant later, an equally mighty crash could be heard much closer by; for as she was alarmingly oft to do, she had tripped and fallen flat on her face to the hard, wooden planks below.

    “S-Sakura!? … You surprised me!” a familiar, startled voice exclaimed with a jump. "What on Earth are you doing down there? Are you hurt?”

    “Ahh... Ai-chan? Is that you?” the dizzied revenant replied with pirouettes in her vision.

    “Yes, it's me. That drop sounded painful. Do you need a hand standing? Here, let me help you up.” the voice offered in an unexpectedly steady tone.

    “S-Sure, thank you, Ai-chan.”

    The shambling corpse's knees wobbled slightly as she grasped the slender hand before her and rose to her feet, climbing a petite figure wearing button-down pajamas with blue pinstripes. It took a short interim of leaning on Ai's shoulder for her to regain balance, all the while the former starlet dusting off the disoriented zombie's twisted pajamas and studying her for potential bruises.

    “There. Better now?” Ai chortled endearingly as her concern lifted. “You, of all people, shouldn't run in the dark like that. You're too prone to this kind of thing.”

    “Yeah, I know.” Sakura laughed the moment off while scratching her head. “Um, but... Ai-chan, what about you? Are you alright?”

    “Huh? … Oh.” the azure figure reacted, understanding the empathetic glimmer in Sakura's eyes motioning toward the horizon. “Is that why you came running out here? For my sake?” she chuckled quietly, a bolt of lightning flashing in her eye as she turned to lean over the balcony railing toward the distant clouds.

    “I was actually looking for you already when I heard the thunder. When I heard it, I realized I never asked if you were still afraid after that day and I got worried. I'm... I'm sorry I failed to ask before.” she lamented, lowering her head into a customary bow of apology. “It looks like I got scared for no reason though. Here you are, braving it like it's nothing. I still want to ask though, just to be sure... Does it frighten you, Ai-chan?”

    “Well, no... We've had storms since then, haven't we? Though... also, yes, in some ways. It's a little complicated to fully answer that, honestly. You're very sweet, Sakura, but you needn't apologize for anything or bother yourself with it right now. You should probably get back to sleep. I'll be back to bed in a little while too, just like always.”

    The celebrity performer made to turn her head back toward Sakura, intending to send the kind girl off to bed with an affirming smile only to be caught by surprise at the warm cheek coming to rest on the back of her neck. As a heavy bust contoured to Ai's shoulder blades, her own cheeks flushed deeply with color beneath her wrappings.

    “S-Sakura!?” the slightly-framed zombie stammered, jaw agape as the older girl's arms closed into a protective embrace around her hunched shoulders.

    “No, it isn't a bother. Not at all.” Sakura objected while shaking her head, creating a gentle nuzzling pattern on Ai's neck. “I'll be awake for a while now after that excitement anyway, so if it isn't just that you don't want to talk, then I want to know. I'm a little older than you, after all. You should be able to count on me sometimes too. I'll respect it if you say you don't want to though...”

    Ai was taken aback at the sincerity flowing into her ears. It wasn't her intention to withhold from the girl who was at the same time her senior in age, yet her junior as an idol, but she believed it was going to be difficult to put her feelings so suddenly into the right words. As she collected herself, she stood up from her arched posture on the railing and clasped Sakura's hands tightly to her comparatively modest breast.

    “I read about this online shortly after Saga Rock; did you know that a long time ago, before you or I were born, there was a man in the United States officially recognized as having been struck by lightning seven times in his life?” the savvy girl somberly quizzed the one clinging to her back.

    “W-what? _Seven_ times? Are you serious?”

    “Yeah, the chance of that seems utterly unthinkable, doesn't it? His claims of seven individual strikes appear to have all been legitimately documented though; it really happened. He supposedly had only narrowly been missed by a bolt when he was a child as well thanks to a scythe he was carrying. What's more, someone close to him is said to have been hit at one point when they were nearby.”

    “Unbelievable...” Sakura contemplated the astronomical odds, raising her face from the nape of Ai's neck to study the weave of bandages she had been nesting upon. “You've been hit twice now, so do you think you'll keep attracting it too? Like him?”

    “Well, all kinds of unexpected things _do_ happen to us, don't they?" the willowy girl joked, patting Sakura's head behind her. “ You and the others have been hit now too, and I, twice. It makes you think it really could keep happening.”

    “I can see why you'd think so. You and I in particular do have terrible luck like that. It doesn't seem like lightning can hurt you anymore even if it does though, at least not physically. Is that not enough to calm the fear, Ai-chan?”

    “That's not quite it, really.” Ai replied, pulling her comforter's arms snugly around herself. “Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull so hard! I just didn't realize how cold it is out here when I was spacing out by myself. Is this alright with you, S-Sakura?” she stuttered, her composition wholly giving way to fluster.

    “F-fine! It's fine! Um... What did you mean to say with that story though, Ai-chan?”

    “Ok. Well, um... G-Getting back on track, you said it yourself, lightning can't kill or even hurt you or I anymore because we're already dead, right? For that perk, yes, I _am_ extremely relieved, but what about him? How do you imagine it affected him, a living person; and how do you think that unlucky man passed?”

    “I feel almost obligated to guess that it was the seventh lightning strike... Was that it?” Sakura curiously guessed, turning her attention again to the bandages preventing the warmth of her perch from reaching her face.

    “You would be inclined to think so, wouldn't you? However, it wasn't that. Lightning was never able to kill that man, not even after seven attempts. Surviving that much, you'd almost think he was invincible or had the same kind of resilience _we_ do now. That wasn't the case though, obviously...” Ai trailed off, tugging one of the cloths on her neck, releasing the wrap. “Here. You were trying to figure out how to do that, weren't you? I guess we _would_ be warmer skin-to-skin this way.” she offered, face brightly lit beneath her still-intact jaw wrappings at her own teasing gesture.

    “Ahh! N-no, I wouldn't! I'm sorry! Um... Ah... Wow, you're really sharp, Ai-chan. Yes, I was thinking like that.” Sakura admitted, putting behind her embarrassment and finding the best spot to mesh her rosy cheekbone with the smaller girl's bared vertebrae. “So what happened to him?”

    A prolonged hush fell over the balcony; only a far-off, roiling thunderclap could be heard as Ai formulated her next words.

    “... I can hardly believe you and I are talking together like this right now. I didn't expect this tonight.” the still blushing idol interjected, continuing after another lengthy pause. “Anyway, the man died at a respectable, though not old age in 1983; only shortly before Junko's accident, in fact. In the end, it was a long battle with depression that got him. He... self-terminated, I'll phrase it.”

    “No... That's terrible... That poor man.” Sakura pained, her benevolent spirit sinking.

    “Just imagine; someone who could weather any literal storm like that still succumbed to the pain of what he loved and lost along the way. They say that the man was stigmatized by his history; people were afraid to be around him and it cost him many opportunities to connect with others. Even the people he built his career with were known to flee his proximity if clouds began to gather. Naturally, this was all very hurtful to him. He carried his tormenting stigma with him long after the lightning ceased assaulting his body. I imagine that every time he heard the sound that you and I are listening to right now, it must have made him think and feel about what it had cost him all the more strongly. I think so because it's kind of the same feeling I get when _I_ hear it. Even if it can't physically bring me down any more than it could, him, that sound still reminds me that in the blink of an eye, to completely freak occurrences, we can so easily lose things dear to us; like my old band and career, for example. Not that I'm still harping on that; I'm happily with you all now, but the point remains that things we've spent our lives and even _unlives_ building can just suddenly be gone like that. All seven of us have experienced it at least once, after all; and even if lightning can't do it anymore, something else still could.” Ai said with melancholy as her finely conditioned legs began gently convulsing against her supporter's knees at the far-off rumble.

    “Ai-chan....” Sakura barely managed to reply as she raised her head once more, tilting it over Ai's hunched shoulder. “Then it isn't the thunder _or_ the lightning at all that worries you anymore. It's about us, isn't it? I think I get it now. It's the seven of us who say we'll be together forever; outcast zombies whose only place in the world is with each other. We've already become quite close in just this amount of time. That bond as well as our career together really _could_ go on possibly forever if we're smart... but it's precisely _because_ we're supposed to be forever that the reminder makes you so uneasy. When I think about it like that, I think I understand the feeling you must be having.” she empathized, using her thumb to brush the dark curtain of hair from the side of the idol's sullen face.

    “Well, there _are_ plenty of songs and stories about loss coming harder for beings to whom it does not come naturally; like us, in a few respects. You're pretty sharp yourself to get that, Sakura. I should've known you'd understand.” Ai turned her head to connect eyes as her brief trembling spell subsided. “This is the first time you've found me out here like this but lately, I deliberately come out here when the weather is bad. My core phobia is gone but I'd like to overcome this residual trepidation as well. This has kind of become like an idol practice session for me; so that I can keep smiling and keep _bringing_ smiles to others from up on stage with you.”

    “That is the most _you_ thing I think I will ever hear!” Sakura bellowed with delight as Ai turned fully around to reciprocate her embrace with a solaced expression.

    “Thank you for finding and staying with me tonight... You made me feel safe.” the crimson-eyed idol confided as she tugged at a strip of fabric hidden beneath her lapis hair. “I wouldn't have asked for it to be anyone else.”

    As the tight layer of cloth loosened and fell from Ai's face, her grasp on the redheaded girl's back tightened, and with one hand, slid downward. Sakura gasped at the fingers sinking into her tight, supple bottom; but she offered only signs of shock, not of objection. With her remaining hand, the svelte, indigo clad revenant brushed a thick lock of windswept, cherry hair from the sapphire eyes staring back at her. In a gentle pinch, she drew her lithe fingertips around the edge of her prey's ear downward to the lobe, taking control of it's connected blossom-colored head. Sakura's joints became rigid as stone at the erupting sensations of the instigating caress upon her. Peering back into the penetrating gaze of the girl whose clutch firmly imprisoned her, she quickly deciphered the intent within her senior idol's encroaching, fiery eyes. She tried to brace her pulsing heart as she recognized her mutual desire for this moment; alas an instant too slowly to assuage the calamity it wrought. Wet, pliable lips clamped down on the innocent girl's ample lower vermilion and sucked, drawing her deeply into Ai's ambushing kiss. Sakura's mind went blank; freezing still as her body when something warm and moist slid into her open mouth, made one quick lash against the tip of her watering tongue, and retreated to resume the tiding suction she had been caught in at the start. After a moment of churning, the younger idol stood back, stretching Sakura's tensile lip while gradually easing her inhalation on it, letting it slide naturally out of her sopping vise.

    “A-... Ai-chan...” Sakura started with a voice barely able to escape from the back of her butterfly-seized throat as a cheek came to rest against hers.

    “I left out one important detail from that story before.” Ai whispered into the stunned girl's ear, stroking at the hairline behind it. “There was an unrequited love. As I said, he actually lived a fairly long life. He built a career and he eventually got married but... not to the person whose absence one day eroded his heart, it seems. There are no public details about this other person but there was someone in his past who was, until the very end, always his _true_ special someone; someone he never had the chance to be with, and like everything else, he carried that sadness for many years. Unfulfilled love is said to have been that man's single greatest regret and the final blow that did to him what the tempest could not. That is the final piece of this story; which I've been particularly relating to of late. I have a special someone too, but I've been doubtful that person would return my feelings. To start, in my case, I don't know if my special person even likes girls, you see? So, at the very least, I've been hearing this in the thunder lately; that _my_ feelings for a certain... _other girl_... could end up taking the same path.” she finished, lifting her head to mate her brimming eyes with Sakura's.

    “That sounds like...” Sakura gasped in epiphany at the gravity of the words and emoting stare she was receiving. “Ai-chan, are you in love? … Are you in love with _me_?” she asked, eyes flared widely with anticipation.

    “... Yes.”

    The pallor of the older zombie's face all but disappeared against the shades of red on her hair and clothes as her stomach coiled with unfettered wanting. She desperately commanded her still paralyzed body to obey her; to react on her feverish need to return a kiss to the one who had just revealed her heart to her. She, herself, had long suppressed a certain feeling in her chest before this moment; but she would do so no longer. Her now widely blooming heart held the very same emotions as the one that had just opened itself to her; feelings that were truly also those of first romance aimed squarely at _this_ girl, Ai Mizuno. 

    “Ai-chan, it's the same for me! I'm in love with you, too!”

    At last, Sakura dug an iron claw into the dancer's carven hips and ground them to her own. She laced the fingers of her remaining hand into several lengths of waving hair and leaned with closed eyes toward Ai's suddenly slack jaw, taking the stricken idol's mouth into hers. The two girls, mutually freed of their unspoken dubiety over the other's tepid advances, exchanged no further words as they took turns capturing one another by the lips and tongue with deep vacuums created inside each other's lush, oral cradling; an impassioned tug-of-war they waged for what felt to them was hours thereafter. Excitement mounting, Ai unfastened several touch-impeding bandages from beneath her shirt as the heating maidens began running their hands up, down, and all over one another. The two noted anything that elicited the other's pleasured utterances, avoiding only the the sole region of each other's body neither dared indecently sully during this first bonded kiss. After a long spell of considerate exploration, Sakura felt she had something to ask her now fashionably tattered romance prospect.

    “Ai-chan, may I ask something?”

    “Yes, what is it?”

    “When did this happen for you? Why me, exactly? I never picked up on this before tonight.”

    “I'm not surprised to hear that, not even a little.” Ai tittered as she looked sincerely back at the girl examining her. “I knew I was being laughably ineffective at communicating it. I had a crush on you from early on and have felt for you to this degree for months. You don't seem to have noticed this, Sakura, but you really make me smile. More than anyone else, it's true. Regrettably, the best I could manage to try to clue you to my feelings _was_ those smiles that you get out of me so naturally, which was clearly insufficient. I just didn't know how to bring it up, not seeing any indication before tonight that you would like another girl such as me. I'm not as good at conversations like that as I am about practical stuff or scripts I've rehearsed over and over. You have such a big heart though, I really had nothing to be so passive about. In fact, your finding me out here and experiencing this whole turn of events tonight might seem like a huge coincidence but it really isn't, in my opinion, and its completely pertinent to my feelings. A huge part of the reason I like you is because you're the sort of person who _would_ come to check up on me if I stay up late working, who _would_ come running to my rescue if you thought I might be frightened, and _would_ stay awake for hours to lend me support over a concern you were led to believe was trivial. You're someone absolutely anybody would be so lucky to be with, I think.” she explained succinctly before aiming a coquettish sweep up and down Sakura's portioned figure, back to her eyes. “I also think you're incredibly cute. So, take that as you will.”

    “Ai-chan... That makes me so happy to hear. All of it.” Sakura gushed at the words and flirtatious gesture directed at her. “As for me, I may have only just acknowledged that I felt this way about you, but it has been there for a long time; too long in fact, and that is on some level part of the reason I never said anything. You're incredible, Ai-chan. Even though we perform together almost every day, you still overwhelm me with awe and inspiration whenever I watch you do anything, and I feel like _I_ can do anything when you're there guiding me. I never spoke up about this before but back when I had no memories of my life, well... there was actually _one_ ; just one, and it was of you. I couldn't even remember my own name without being told but _your_ face was still there, clearly as crystal. Even then, I felt like I knew it; a part of me knew it wasn't enough to assume I was merely a fan of yours. I suspected what I now know for certain; that I had a thing for you from afar when I was still a living girl, but I put it out of my mind thinking it would disturb you if I said it out loud like some kind of stalker. Locking that away, I think I started to lock away the feelings I was gaining for you in the present as things that also might bother you. I didn't have the courage to risk being a nuisance so I simply jumbled it together with my honest reverence for you and left it at that... I feel so much better getting to finally express myself to you like this.” she confided with a coy glance to the side and back as she ran her fingers on Ai's taut waist down to the rear of her firmly toned thighs. “Oh, and... that _really_ makes two of us.”

__

__

    The pair shared a lighthearted giggle at Sakura's ineloquent conclusion. As their laughter subsided, they both knew there was one, final question to be asked. The girl in blue spoke first.

    “Starting tonight... would you like to be my girlfriend, Sa-”

    “Yes.”

    For Sakura, the desire for this moment, while no less genuine, had only just became clear to her; but for Ai, the premeditated, resolute acceptance to her courtship was a conclusion like from a fairy tale to a long period of anxiety. As the tension melted from her burdened shoulders at each kiss she received thereafter, an increasingly playful urge toward her new girlfriend welled up within her. She grabbed at Sakura's buxom breasts with a stir while tracing her collar bone, then up the neck, and finally along her jaw before stopping at her sweetheart's full lower lip. Plotting for an opportune moment, she pounced upon it with pincer-like fingers, tugging it into a luscious pout as Sakura came up for breath. The young soubrette teased her prize with passionate licks and tender nibbles, its owner flummoxed at being restrained from reciprocating by her own oral membrane. She continued pecking relentlessly as her slyly jubilant stare reflected her captive's exasperated mien back at her, cheeks burning up with a wildly intoxicating form of frustration.

    “You're a sprightly little devil when you're like this, aren't you? Sakura flubbed with her lip still clinched, eyes grinning in its stead. “I really like it... It's driving me crazy for you.”

    “That's exactly what I want.” Ai declared with a mischievous smirk as she finally conceded her denying shackle. “I want to make you want me as much as I want you.”

    Ai shut her eyes and shimmied herself up along Sakura's abundant bosom while finger pads greedily oscillated over her chiseled, huffing navel. As she did, she felt a quick, shallow flick from her quarry's baiting tongue on her upper lip and fished blindly for her reward. Perplexed by her inability to find it, she opened her eyes to find a fuscia expression copying the same jovially taunting gaze that its bearer had just received, its sensuous mouth hovering ajar just out of reach. Ai leaned in again, eyes open this time, only to receive yet another provocative lick just below her Cupid's bow from Sakura's evading tongue. She watched in deprived bemusement as cerulean eyes began glowing with the satisfaction of whimsical revenge. The pursuing idol snapped forward in yet a third attempt to reach her target, this time catching nothing but a hot gust of steaming breath inviting itself into her throat against the uvula as an impish girl wet her beckoning lips a hair's breadth from reach.

    “Two can play, Ai Mizuno.” an uncharacteristically gloating voice rolled over Sakura's tongue as she bobbed her open, panting mouth just inside that of her partner's, denying contact to her maddened aggressor.

    “Very, _very_ duly noted, Sakura Minamoto. Now cut it out and kiss me.” Ai chided in jest with a wheezing simper as the two came together once more.

    Sharing a final, protracted bout of intimacy, Sakura caught a cursory glimpse of the distant horizon. The zombie lovers had been too preoccupied with each other to notice either the passing of time or the storm. Now, a brilliant sunrise promised to vividly illuminate all of Saga. 

    “Ai-chan! Look at that!” she brightly remarked at the spectacle greeting her.”

    Ai's fingers remained locked over Sakura's shoulders as she turned her head to see what had caught her charge's attention. Her eyes widened at the kaleidoscope of warm reds mingling with the filling gradient of blues in the sky following the breaking of the umbral clouds. 

    “... Could anything _be_ more fitting than that?” she pointed out breathlessly as the two joined hands to watch the encroaching scene that seemed to symbolize themselves and their budding relationship. 

    The fledgling couple watched hand-in-hand with silent comfort all through the dawn, speaking only when it was at last time to send the beautiful night they had spent together off with an affirming vow meant solely for one another.

    “I love you, Ai.” Sakura openly called to the one she loved by only her given name for the first time.

    “I love you too, Sakura.”

    As the girl represented by the filling, blue sky said these words directly for the first time, the girl who played the part of the rising, red sun recalled the words that started this unforgettable night. 

    “It was always Ai.”


End file.
